disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Een nieuwe ster
"Een nieuwe ster" is het laatste lied uit de film Hercules. Het wordt gezongen door de muzen en bijna alle personages uit de film zijn in het lied te zien. Tekst Een nieuwe ster= Kijk, er is een nieuwe held ontstaan Een nieuwe ster En die is hier niet meer weg te slaan Een nieuwe ster Kijk naar boven langs de horizon Daar naast de Orion Kijk hoog en ver Dan zie je er Een nieuwe ster Een nieuwe ster En het is een ster die richting geeft Een nieuwe ster Ook al heb je zelf al veel beleefd Een nieuwe ster Is de prikkel in je nog zo zwak Kom, luister naar je hart En dan word jij Een held als hij Dus houd steeds goed je woord, expert Je doet het goed Spectaculair Neem dit maar ter harte Blijft het lot je tarten Droom maar, want daar staat een ster Het is een baken in de donkere nacht Een nieuwe ster Alles komt enorm onverwacht Een nieuwe ster Weet hij wel wat neergaan is? Hij schreef geschiedenis Hij is niet verdwaald (Niet verdwaald) Heeft het gehaald (Het gehaald) De sterdienst maakt haar oculair Kijk hoog en ver Dan zie je er Op een dag een nieuwe ster En het is een ster die richting geeft Een nieuwe ster Ook al heb je zelf al veel beleefd Een nieuwe ster Is de prikkel in je nog zo zwak Kom, luister naar je hart En dan word jij Een held als hij Dus houd steeds goed je woord, expert Je doet het goed Spectaculair Neem dit maar ter harte Blijft het lot je tarten Droom maar, want daar staat een ster |-|A Star Is Born= Gonna shout it from the mountaintops A star is born It's a time for pulling out the stops A star is born Honey, hit us with a halleluia The kid came shining through Girl, sing the song Come blow your horn A star is born He's a hero who can please the crowd A star is born Come on ev'rybody shout out loud A star is born Just remember in the darkest hour Within your heart's the power For making you A hero too So don't lose hope when you're forlorn Just keep your eyes upon the skies Ev'ry night a star is Right in sight a star is Burning bringt a star is born Like a beacon in the cold dark night A star is born Told ya ev'rything would turn out right A star is born Just when ev'rything was all at sea The boy made history The bottom line He sure can shine His rising sign is Capricorn He knew "how to" He had a clue Telling you a star is born Here's a hero who can please the crowd A star is born Come on ev'rybody shout out loud A star is born Just remember in the darkest hour Within your heart's the power For making you A hero too So don't lose hope when you're forlorn Just keep your eyes upon the skies Ev'ry night a star is Right in sight a star is Burning bright a star is born Universum en:A Star Is Born fr:Une Étoile Est Née it:E' nata una star pt-br:A Star Is Born Categorie:Hercules liedjes